Pretty Little Liars: Ezria
by leoraphdonnymikey
Summary: When Erza got shot it changed a life. But who's did it really change?
1. Pretty Little Liars: The Rooftops

I do not own PLL or the characters, but imagine if when Ezra was shot, it didn't end so well... some twists, turns, and tragedy...

Enjoy, review and share.

On the rooftop, it fell silent as Emily, Hanna and Spencer stood ... waiting. The only sound on the roof were the pleads and begs of Aria as she held her wounded love Ezra Fitz.

The begs and cries were enough to alert the city below that was hustling on by as if nothing happened.

" Aria?" His voice broke. Aria nodded, to emotional to really open her mouth and talk, not knowing what to say.

" Aria, promise me you'll be okay?" His speech began to slow as the breathes became harder to take.

"Don't you dare say that Ezra, you're going to be okay, we all are and when we get home everything will be okay. I know, it has to be"

Aria burrowed her head into his chest, not fased by the blood pouring from his open wound.

"Aria, it was always you... always. Even in the darkest of times and moments. I knew." He smiled at her and opened his eyes.

"I remember when we first met, you were as beautiful as ever. And I remember thinking how we couldn't be together, I was your teacher and it was all a a secret, I remember the days when your friends knew, your family... and the school. All of it Aria, I remember the days we had bags over our heads for photos and a vegan take out. Thank you , my miracle."

Aria sobbed into his chest trying to ignore how this could be the last time she looks at Ezra Fitz.

"Ezra, you were my miracle, the days of music, laughter, kisses and hugs. You picked me from my lowest points and raised me to the highest. Our goofy classic films and the naps on your couch to hide from the world below who would frown on such a romance." She wipes away her tears and sat up straight.

" I know right now things were tough, we walked away from something beautiful and precious. So I ask you now. To be my partner in life and love and to fight for me and you?"

She questioned him knowing how much he wanted her back in his life might save him.

"I will always fight for you and me Aria, never forget I love you. Always remember it was us..."

His head slumped softly to the floor as the sounds of sirens were heard racing towards Mr. Fitz. The girls stood back, emotional from what they heard hoping, there was still time.

Hope you all liked chapter 1 , I tried to make it as detailed and real as I could, enjoy, share and review xx


	2. Pretty Little Liars : The AmbulAnce

_**Welcome back to chapter 2!!! Hope you're all enjoying. Seeing reviews is wonderful!!!**_

 _ **Here's another instalment of my work:)**_

As the paramedics arrived on scene it was clear that Ezra was not really awake, his pulse was weak and his skin was pale. 

The man Aria loved was slipping away and in the background of all the noise it was almost like a final win for A.

The girls grabbed Aria and moved her away from Ezra before the medic team questioned why they were there and what relation Aria was to Fitz.

" No I want to stay" Aria screamed throwing her body weight against Emily and Spencer.

"Aria think, if you cause a scene here A might come back. And Ezra may not get to hospital and you may end up in a cell." Hanna interfered. 

Soon Aria slumped down to the ground wiping away her tears as she watched the ambulance take away Ezra. She loved him, she really loved him. Suddenly Aria felt the erge to be sick, the nerves, the accident, the shot... and A.

She ran towards the bin sat on the corner of a park and hurled her stomach into it.

Spencer held back her hair and stood close to Aria almost in a protected sibling way.

Without a moment to spare Hanna drove by in her moms car and slammed the breaks,

"Get in, were seeing Fitz and ending A, for Ezra"

She looked so serious , her eyes glowing red and her checks so bright. Hanna was on a mission, and soon the girls were all in the car following blue lights of the ambulance.

As they arrived and sat there in the cold , crowded waiting room. Minutes felt like hours , and hours like days. With no news, and no sign of A the girls cuddled tight and waited... for anything.

"Aria Montgomery? Do we have an Aria Montgomery for Mr Ezra Fitz?"

Aria shot up, it had been a long 3 hours wait for any news and once her name was called she practically ran to Ezra, praying, hoping and worrying. That feeling of throwing up was there again, but this time why?

The nurse opened the door and there he was, lying almost lifeless. 

And then the nurse opened her mouth.

"Aria..."

 ** _Well there's another chapter complete, 2 in one day isn't bad. A cliff hanger for sure!! Will Ezra make it ? And will A make an apprrence???? Xx_**


	3. Pretty Little Liars: The A-nswer

**Hey there sorry it's a while since the last instalments hope you're all still loving it !!!!**

 **

Here the moment you've been waiting for. Ezra ... dead or alive ?

**

Aria looked at the nurse who was facing away at Ezra Fitz.

"Nurse, if it's bad... I don't know what I can hear." Arias eyes began to run and the nurse who's voice was so stern and deep replied.

"Aria, his wound is serious, he lost a lot of blood and right now he's in a state of shock. That being said, doing what doctors do best we believe the stitches and blood tansfur may of saved his life."

Aria stood, unsure how to respond. She honestly believed she had lost him but to of not... it was a miracle.

"May I ask, and I'm sorry for this to be rude." The nurse drew a smile , though still facing away.

And the thoughts soon piled in Arias mind.

 ** _Has she thought of the age? Does she know he was my teacher? Does she think we're related?!_**

"Of course" Arias shaking voice released.

"I have reason to believe that you were there at the shooting ? Am I correct? If so, who pulled the trigger" The nurse knew more than she lead on, how could she possibly know this? Unless? Unless this was A?

"I was not there , I don't know who pulled the trigger but what makes you so sure I know? Maybe someone like Jenna?"

Without time to think the 'nurse' threw of her white jacket and threw it to Arias face without a chance to see the person. Aria flung to the floor before slamming into the table.

"Aria? What happened? "

Emily , Spencer and Hanna were the things she saw last, Then it went black...

 ** _3 days later:_**

Her eyes began to flutter and the white sheets, curtains and gown meant she certainly wasn't home. Looking around an unfamiliar room she noticed the bed beside her was empty.

"A hospital?" She questioned and suddenly there was a sound of crutches arriving to her door.

"ARIA YOURE AWAKE?! THANK GOD!"

Stunned she turned to see the voice... and there was her answer !

Mr Ezra Fitzgerald!

"Ezra? You're up? What? How ? When?"

Confused she tried to sit up and yet the jabbing pain of her ribs and stomach stopped her.

"Hey there stay still it's fine I'll come to you." He limped over whilst clutching his stick and side.

"As you can see I'm not a picture of health, but alive is a start." He chuckled but seeing how serious Arias face became he realised he had to talk.

"You've been out three days Aria. In that time A made an appearance as a nurse again and tired to pull the plug on you, I had second surgery and started to walk."

He looked down at the floor unable to bring himself to tell her.

"Ezra all this happened while I was here? Are you okay? Promise me you're gunna be fine?" She held his hand and squeezed as the pain shot again.

"I promise I'll be okay, I have you" he smiled at her, for the first time in a long while. They had each other.

"But Aria there's one more thing they found out about you... you maybe didn't know?"

His face turned pale.

"What? Ezra? What is it?"

 ** _Well there's part 3! Hope you all like it. It's slightly longer than usual I figured I'd get more in!_**

 ** _Enjoy:) xx_**


	4. Pretty Little Liars: The News

**_Hey guys sorry it's been a while! But chapter 4 is here. I wasn't sure where to go next as many reviews have wanted different things out of the story. But I've stuck my my guns and kept it how I think will work:) enjoy:D xx_**

"Ezra what is it? Tell me please" Aria looked at him in a way she only ever looked when determined to hold herself together.

"Aria... the truth is well you've been feeling unwell right? Before all this ?" Ezra tried to be soft and gentle knowing how fragile she could be.

"I guess yeah, nausea , sickness and the dreaded smell of well anything? What's your point ?"

"Remember about 3 months ago we had the moment shall we say, when you came to the apartment in the pouring rain, looking beautiful and despite the pause in our relationship we didn't hold back?"

"Yeah I remember ..." she smiled softly remembering how it felt to be held.

"Aria, the truth Is that youre pregnant. Three months to be exact..."

Ezra looked down he knew Aria had never been unfaithful, and he knew she had stayed single whilst they figured what they were out. But he also knew the timeline fitted perfectly with that night. After all he had 3 days to work it out.

"Ezra ? What did you say? No I can't be... I'm 17 and we just .. what?!" Panic set in as Ezra could see Arias face try to work out all of this. She was so young, precious and yet so fragile and broken.

"Aria calm down I know your scared but the more you worry and fret the worse this gets for us. Now the nurse hasn't told your family or well anyone really but me, Emily, Hanna and Spencer. And whilst in shock they're here to support you. We all are"

"Okay okay. Um well what's going to happen? You're the grown up and I'm the child here. But only I'm not the child now. And oh god what will my parents think, and everyone at school? Ezra someone is going to slip up someone is going to say its yours? Your job? You're money? Your home!"

"Aria stop stop, we will figure this out okay, I can teach another school, I can stay in Rosewood and as far as people knowing goes for now your so small there's no signs but once my baggy band shirts come on someone's going to ask"

They smiled a little at the small joke of his oversized clothes and then it hit Aria.

She couldn't change this, or what happened. And she wouldn't take back the night 3 months ago. None of it she would want to change but this was it. Her life now. And she had to get use to it. The door opened and there stood a nurse in a uniform, it was an actual nurse thank god.

"Miss Montgomery your files have come through and tomorrow you'll be discharged, we're all here to help, any questions and appointments we will sort at the reception. Please rest, eat and smile"

The nurse smiled

"I know your scared. But I had my first at 16 with my now husband who was 17. Things work out in the end lovely. Just keep honesty and love involved"

She closed the door and left Aria and Ezra to discuss the plans and future.

 ** _Well there we go another chapter done with a major twist! This story focus on Ezra and Aria so please don't be offended if the other girls don't make an appearance as much as you'd like, I'm thinking of another story to add them to but for now this is my Ezria fanfic, review , like and enjoy:) xx_**


	5. Pretty Little Liars: Facing ReAlity

**_So we have another part of the series here, Aria pregnant? I know, shocker. I figured I would drop this in with the shock factor haha, enjoy!_**

 ** _1 months later_**

It had been a month since Aria left the hospital, she was in her 4th month of pregnancy and the bump was starting to show, yet only her friends and Ezra knew.

Sat on Ezras old couch the pair held hands watching an old movie.

"Ezra...how am I going to tell them? Everyone? At school people have started staring at me as I waddle to my chair. You've seen that"

She placed her hand on her growing bump. It was the last thing any 17 year old girl wanted was news of a pregnancy, let alone one of their own.

"Aria, I know people look but once they find out that's it they can't spread rumours worse than you're pregnant? I have 2 weeks left teaching before I leave no ones going to question it. I promise"

"I know , I know. But I've started feeling movement and although it's beautiful it's not so much when sat in the maths class and telling 30 other students it's gas."

She chuckled, you have to laugh at these kind of things and humour was just another way to cope.

"Aria, I'm going to support you. Regardless of what they think or say. I'm here"

Ezra held his hand over the bump and the pair sat in the apartment which was surrounded by a crib, blanket and some cards. Tomorrow was the day they found out the sex and as much as Aria wished her mom could be there she knew she couldnt tell her yet. But something in her knew she had to soon.

"Ez, do you think sending a text to my mom is too weird? She won't kill me and I won't see the look in her eyes that her baby is having a baby..."

"Aria, you do what you see fit, that being said I'm sure she want to hear it from you... don't you think?"

Aria nodded before the pair drifted to sleep on the sofa to the credits.

 ** _The following day:_**

Waking up to the sound of Ezras alarm the pair rubbed their eyes, it was today they'd find out if it was a girl or a boy. Skipping first period Aria got dressed and ready. They got into the car and set off with excitement and nerves all at once.

"What do you want ?" Aria looked at Ezra who even when driving had such a peaceful look.

"Aria, even if it's half human half wolf I'll love it. I never imagined the day would come where I'd be a dad!" His smile appeared and with the window reflection in his eyes Aria realised how lucky she was. He was hers, and with a child on the way even when times get tough. She had him and whatever life she was growing.

They arrived at the doors of the hospital, and slowly made their way to the room where they'd know.

And soon Aria was called up.

Sat on the table with a nurse using a computer her and Ezra held hands waiting for what felt like years.

"Well I'm pleased to tell your that your little baby is just fine, and for a matter of fact you're having a little girl!"

"Oh my god, it's a princess." Ezra looked at Aria with so much love and the pair started to cry. An hour later they left the clinic with a scrap book of photos created. Ready for the next adventure.

Suddenly Arias phone went off.

"Mom? Why is mom ringing me?" She answered the phone and heard her mom sobbing the other end.

"Where are you? Aria? Where are you? In hiding with a pregnancy for 4 months , dating a teacher ? God who are you Aria? Who are you?!" She screams at her and a confused Aria looked at Ezra. He heard everything how did she know?

"Mom how do you know? I wanted to tell you so bad but I couldn't ... I'm so sorry can we talk later? I'll explain everything I want to talk and I want you to be a part of this"

"Aria you've let us all down. I'll speak to you but to find out from someone called A? Who is that ? Ali?"

"A?" There was a sudden pause

" A sent you a photo?" Shocked she stared at Ezra. It was a race against time before A exposed her to everyone... how did A know? And what else was A planning??

 ** _There were go another chapter ... hope you enjoy it's a little longer but it's worth a read! Hoping to upload more tonight or tomorrow. I'm loving writing this as I get so much feels for this couple! ( it's illegal yes but shhh :D )_**


	6. Pretty Little Liars: The PregnAncy

**_Hey there guys another part to the story has arrived. It may seem jumpy that's only because I don't want this to be a 100 chapter story:D but you haven't missed what I haven't wrote !_**

 ** _Enjoy share and review!_**

Sat in the kitchen of her parents house Aria and Ezra looked no where but down as her mom and dad arrived standing there unsure what to say.

"Aria, why?" Her mom broke the silence slouched against the cupboard.

"Mom it wasn't planned honestly, I met Ezra before school terms and well one thing led to another and we're here."she hadn't even began to cover the years of A, on and off with Ezra, the lies and most of all the pregnancy .

"I know it all seems mental trust me at times it has been, but I'm leaving teaching, for Aria, this baby and well you. I want to be in her life Mrs Montgomery and I know there's a gap of age and even a part that's wrong but we've know it's right since day one."

Ezra always had a way with words and though the disappointment in the Montgomery's face was there how could they say much more when their own daughter was carrying a child.

"We don't essentially approve of this, nor do I condone it. But certain events of this have put me in a position where I must learn to accept and approve." Mr Montgomery was never an easy man to please but when it came to Aria he took all his pride and swallowed it whole.

"Have you even arranged anything plans wise? A home? A name ? Anything" Ella tried to change it to a more light hearted chat a way to let herself into their insane life.

"Well I've been living with Ezra this last month, since the shooting it's been a bit wild" Aria held his hand and squeezed. Of course her parents knew of the shooting it was in every paper from Rosewood to New York .

"And well its a girl so name wise I don't know I guess many something that means power, beauty? Or even joy?"

Ezra and Aria smiled that was the name. Joy. It had so much meaning for them over the last yearsand especially weeks. Joy Fitz... there it was.

After many hours of back and forth chat about baby items, scans, stories and even a mention of A it was time for Aria and Ezra to leave back to the home they had made together.

"Aria before you go, we're going to support you and help. Of corse we are but I cannot protect you from those at school. I can't stop their rumours, lies or even actions."

"I know mom I wouldn't ask you to. But they're going to know soon enough, they have too"

As they got into their car and waved goodbye that was one major thing out the way. Next to tackle was the school itself but of course without Ezra, they could never know it was his. So as they landed on the bed and began to drift away Aria was already planning how to say and what to say tomorrow at school. Of course some already suspected and for all she knew maybe they all knew anyway. But taking it as it came imagining they had no clue, she planned and planned until the familiar sound of the buzzing alarm clock went off.

A new day, a new dawn and a new challenge... SCHOOL.

 **Arriving at school:**

Aria stepped off the bus and onto the schools hard, messy pavement. She made her way towards the main doors with only her friends to surround her for the day ahead.

"Aria don't worry we're all here!" Spencer held her shoulder for support whilst Aria smiled back uneasy.

She noticed how everyone was staring at her maybe they knew ? But how could they?

Wait? At the foot of her locker was a envelope addressed to her.

Inside was a photo of her baby and a card from A

"I've made your job easy and spread the news, such JOY! -A"

Aria threw down the photo and looked around at the hundreds of faces staring her down. A had blown her cover, A had opened their mouth! God dammit but how far had A really gone?

 **Another chapter over with I hope your enjoying !!! Stay tuned for more xx**


	7. Pretty Little Liars: Schools Out TodAy

Another upload of this story, how are you guys feeling about it? Hope its what you are looking forward to reading:)

Aria looked around her at the faces staring, some younger and some older than herself. Rosewood High was not shocked by a teenage pregnancy, Aria wasn't the first of course.

"Aria Montgomery to see head office please" the loud speaker boomed. Moving herself between the crowds she headed for Mr Tamboreli's office. The nerves started to kick in, as did the baby. She edged towards the door, of course they knew. By this point who didn't? Sitting in the cold , dark room she looked up strongly. She is Aria Montgomery, strong, confident and overcoming the worlds biggest challenges. A and motherhood.  
"So i assume you know why we called you in? Is it true?" Mr Tamboreli turned his chair like an evil bond villain would.  
Her palms sweaty and clammy she replied with a shaky voice.  
"Yes it is, 4 months pregnant to be exact, a baby girl. But we're doing okay, i know what you must be thinking. I'm some general school whore you had got pregnant by some random guy. But its not like that at all Sir. Actually im in a stable relationship with a man who i love Sir." smiling she tried to hide her nerves and act like the adult she was becoming.  
"Aria im aware of what you think , but unlike most im not here to judge and criticise. My job is to support woman with child who come to school to learn. You have not failed us or yourself. Im here to help you from those who see fit to judge and treat you wrongly. For preparing you for motherhood and the challenges you may face."  
"For once he spoke some sense , for once Aria was not scared by the man who towered above her and questioned her on Ezra Fitz.

"I know Sir but its just to clarify. Where do i go from here?" Unsure of what a pregnant student was to do.  
"You will go home Miss Montgomery. Bed rest and only to do homework delivered by you're fellow students and friends. It is the rules of school that over 4 months the mother is to be on bed rest, no exams and no in school activities. You can catch up on all tests after your baby is here and this will not effect your year of collage. Be assured you will be accepted regardless." It was almost like he had these lines written down how he expressed them to her, gave her comfort. Knowing she could go home for the next few months away from the world and student that will judge her. And of course to sit in Mr Fitz flat all cosy whilst writing maybe and essay or two.

"As she left the office and walked through the crowd of students she decided to make a last remark.  
"YES, im pregnant. 4 months with a baby girl. Any rumours you hear may be true, maybe false but im human. Dont think i wont hear or know. I will." she smiled as she grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder with such sass. It felt goof walking out the doors looking back on the poor students left shocked by her statement. A was smart but not smart enough, they hadn't announced who the father was. Maybe A was giving her a break? a pause? Or may be being pregnant was something A couldn't hurt and take. She left for Ezra to tell him the news, she knew he would take it well, more time together what an adventure!/p

A small chapter done, ive ended it here as the next chapter will be skipping ahead a few months  
A seems to of given Aria a break. Also i dont want this to become a month by month pregnancy. But more into the story.


	8. Pretty Little Liars: Oh bAby

Hey guys im back with more, sorry it not so often but ideas are hard to come by mainly for titles and not creating some weird content haha. Enjoy!

Aria woke up it had been a whole 2 months since she was in school last. She got up out of bed and waddled to the kitchen to get a bowl of fruit. As she bent down to get a bowl a button popped of Ezra's old school shirt.

"Ugh Joy that's the third shirt this week you've broke of daddies. Im sure he wont mind" she chuckled to herself. Ezra was finishing his new job today as a Primary school teacher. Then he was on parental leave. Aria was now 6 months pregnant and felt the size of a whale. For such a small girl she was unaware her stomach could stretch so far. But it meant time off school. And by the looks time of A. The girls would stop by every weekend and give Aria the homework of the week and of course local gossip. They still had run ins with A but Aria seemed clear of it. Maybe her fragile stage meant A had a heart. The door knocked and in walked her high school friends.

"My god Aria you're even bigger than yesterday!" Hanna hugged her friend mocking her size by not folding her arms.

"Very funny Han, but i feel it today. As much as i love the idea of a mini me in a few months, i cannot possibly get bigger. I just broke another shirt of Ezra's."

"Well its a good job i came ready, maternal clothes. From all of us" Spencer had always been prepared even with gifts and the future.

After a few drinks, cakes and a chat Ezra arrived home and the girls all sat and watched an old movie. Tonight was movie night. With popcorn, decaf coffee and sweets they all sat in the small crowded apartment, by the time the movie was over Aria was curled up in Ezras arms and the girls slowly made their way home.

Ezra carried over Aria to the bed before turning off the lights and smiling over at his girlfriend. This was his life. He loved it.

As morning broke Aria awoke to Ezra making her favourite breakfast vegan pancakes! Over she went to the small sofa and lowered herself waiting. Together they sat eating.

"Ez do you think we can do this? Raise a baby i mean im 17 ive barely raised a dog."

"Aria i believe we can do anything in this life. Whether it be a baby, dog or a parrot. I love you and Joy as much as i love Paula's Key lime Pie." he held his hand softly on her growing bump and smiled at her.

"Thats what i needed to hear. I just haven't gone out in so long being afraid what the world wold say. Looking at me you can hardly say it was too much pie."

By now the town had discovered the baby and that Aria and Fitz were a couple. Many disprove as you'd expect but many thought it was something beautiful, a child. Suddenly a note was posted under the door an envelope with very clear writing to Aria.

"Aria, something to help you along the way. Maybe even until the bundle arrives. -A"

Inside was a coupon for a class at Hollis. More clearly the class Jackie taught Ezra's old girlfriend.

"Ezra... did you tell Jackie about this baby?" Holding her hand over her mouth she turned. Pale as a ghost.

"No i didn't, I thought she would gossip rumours and that would effect us, teaching and well my parents. Why" He stood up sharply and walked to her.

"Because I think A just might of done it for you..."

One Month Later:

It had been a month since A sent their little message to Aria. And with Jackie being away they figured A hadn't told her though they were soon mistaken. Ezra had been off all month now and was enjoying the time of movies, walks and bump pictures. Suddenly his phone went off.

It was Jackie.

"Hello?"

"Ezra?! What the hell is this on my desk. Some photo of a baby the scan dates this month and the girls age is 17! The note says Ask Z - A"

"Why hello Jackie nice to speak to " His eyes rolled as Aria sharply sat up this was it. Make or break.

"Jackie this is the truth , make of it what you will but here it is. The girl i was dating.. Aria. Well shes pregnant. Its mine and i know you're going to try and talk me out of this or tell me its crazy. Of course it is but there's no need to take this further." He began to sweat on his forehead, hoping that she would see sense and stay quiet. Last thing they needed was Ezras mom to know about this.

"Z why? She is 17 this is going to ruin her. You and you're whole life is about to change"

"For the better Jackie" He interrupted.

"If thats what you think. I just think this is a mistake, i cannot support you Z. What did your mom say?"

"Thats the thing Jackie she doesn't know. Nor will she." This was it the moment of truth. Had A caught them out or was A just assuming that Jackie would want to ruin them.

"Im sorry Z... she deserves to know. As much as you deserve a prison sentence and Aria an abortion." The line went dead.. silence fell.

"SO?" Aria by this point was in her 7th month this was all she needed. A was winning.

"Im so sorry, she fucking did it!" He punched his wall and fell to the ground tears streaming. He knew his mom hated this relationship, there was a reason they kept it quiet. Aria grabbed the ice and held it in his palm together their held each other. A had a one point lead. She didn't need this right now, she was suffering from braxton hicks contractions all week. This wasn't the start of labour but her preparation. And that was enough for her tolerance in pain! Now it was just time to wait... for a call, a text or maybe a very unwelcomed visit.

Another chapter done what do you guys think? Let me know as it really helps! Enjoy xx


	9. Pretty little liars: What jAckie did

Guys I'm so sorry for the gap! It's been manic but it's here. Another chapter is here to keep you all info readying I hope your still out there.

It had been weeks since the phone call with Jackie and Aria was now 8 months pregnant. In her final 2 weeks weeks before her due date things were getting stressful. They hadn't heard anything from Jackie in the last few weeks and assumed the worst from her.

Aria was now carrying some serious weight and even though Ezra helped her out at home and her friends made visits she was so ready to be done with this pregnancy!

"Ezra I can't do it. I've decided. This baby it hurts too much. My back, feet, even my goddam knees!" She curled up into his chest.

"I know hunny, but you've done this for 8 months nearly 9, the baby will be here soon I promise. And it'll all be over then" he smiled at her and rubbed her belly. Her stomach was so large and stretched out he even wondered how someone so small could carry such a weight.

" I know but I just feel so sorry for everything I put my mom through. Like can you image? She did this twice !" The horror thought hit her, her mom did this twice!

"What kind of crazy lady does it again? I'm happy with one!"

Ezra chuckled, he was happy with one of course' over the moon. And hearing Aria complain with such humour made it easier for him. He just felt so helpless.

"Hey just think some moms do it more, some even seven times! Imagine then!? Mental right ?"

"Yeah I guess, but after twice you probably just can do it right ?" She laughed, any part of her ached as she giggled but it was worth it for some smiles.

The tv show started and they both sat watching intensely.

Suddenly the doorbell rang , sharpishly Aria looked at Ezra confused they weren't expecting anyone today. It was date day. No one called on date day so without panic Ezra opened the door. And that's when his face dropped. Shock, confusion. And the reality of who was stood there. There she stood all in black as if to match her attitude and soul.

His mother !

The woman they didn't want to see, hear or even know of stood there looking down her nose at him before pushing him aside and storming in.

"Where is she, that whore that is pregnant with someone's child. Where is she? I have 2000 for the abortion I'll pay her outright now. Where is... oh"

She stopped in her tracks and looked at Aria who was just able to stand. Stumbling she nearly fell into the chair.

"Whore? Whore! I am no whore thank you. I am pregnant with your grandchild, and even if I was only a few weeks if you think money would buy me out if you think I'd even consider getting rid of this baby. You are insane! I love your son. Yeah I'm young but I will raise this baby better than you've ever raised yours!"

Mrs Fitzgerald stood there, shocked and actually for once silence.

" I didn't realise you were so far along with the pregnancy, Jackie told me it was a few weeks maybe a month maximum. And that it wasn't even Ezras baby? It was some collage graduate from a collage miles away? I'm so confused"

She sat down flustered by the news. Maybe this was it. A realisation for her, that Jackie was not all she seemed to be. But a liar? And that regardless f her offers, Aria and Ezra we're going to have a baby. And that was that!

So here it is another chapter I hope it's as good as the others after a very long break my motivation is back for writing.

So share it, review it and like it. Oh and enjoy!! Xx


	10. Pretty little liars: Lets tAlk it over

**Another chapter is ready which I actually enjoyed most to write, the feelings and emotions really get going here between the family and we see a side of Mrs Fitz not seen before.**

She sat there, with her red lipstick and black clothing. She sat there still shocked at the discovery that Aria was so heavily pregnant and that Jackie had lied. Even a woman so horrid and Mrs Fitz wouldn't of concisered aborting this baby now.

"Why would she lie? About a baby and a father? I don't understand ?"

She sat there confused and trying to work out what was going on.

"Mother she lied because she hates me and Aria. She hates the fact we're happy and that I moved on. I moved on to love another woman she she couldn't bear it that she was younger and well at one time my student. She wanted the fairytale ending and she didn't get it. I did." He smiled at Aria that was his fairytale ending there. The perfect storybook. How could it get any better? The woman he adored was carrying his baby. Another girl who he would adore just as much.

"I suppose it makes sense but still, she was so happy and joyful. What makes a woman so sour ?"

They both looked at her as if the worlds most sour woman was critiquing someone who wasnt actually all that bad. Just madly in love with someone she had to let go of.

As the hours passed by the three sat in conversation together discussing the baby and well any plan they had. His mother was neither pleased or disappointed sort of in the middle. She had never fully accepted Ezra as her child anyway from the past and certainly never accepted that Aria was his girlfriend and well student. But she had to now regardless of the fueds, hate and well beliefs she had to accept she would be a grandmother any day now.

As the night came across them Mrs Fitz stood to leave. Looking at her watch she suddenly got up to leave the appartment.

" I know I've not always been the best mother. Ask any of my children they will tell you. However I believe I can make it up to you especially Ezra by being a better grandmother. If you would be so kind as to let me be a part of her life? I want her to be happy and with you as parents... well I believe she will be adored" She fiddled with her bag strap nervous of the fact she had just shared feelings with her eldest son.

"Mother the feelings you displayed today are enough to allow that to happen. I want you to be apart of Joys life. Well our life." He held on to Aria and smiled this was the family he wanted. The mother he knew from many many years ago. Before something went tragically wrong. Maybe it was a love like Jackies.

As she left she handed him a envelope and inside it contained 2000

"Here this is for you. It was meant for purposes I do not want to remember I offered, and so I feel it's only right to let you have it. For Joy and yourselves. I'm sorry for all the chaos I caused throughout the years and well my entrance."

Before Ezra could even hand it back or question why she was gone. A parting gift before the baby arrived was what they never thought of from his mother. 2000 for the baby? That's well, everything they dreamed of.

"She really has changed hasn't she? That's all it took was a baby and a crazy Jackie huh? Maybe I should've gotten pregnant sooner haha" Aria laughed at herself before pushing her weight up off the sofa towards the bed. A little joke was something she enjoyed.

"Huh I guess so , best pass the message to the other siblings!" Ezra laughed and they both crashed onto the bed under the covers.

"You look so beautiful Aria, glowing, precious, just incredible how am I so godamn lucky?!" He brushed his hand over her soft pale cheeks and down towards her chest.

Butterflies fluttered in Arias stomach, that or it Was Joy.

"Ezra , you have a way with words that makes even a nearly full term pregnanct woman want you diaper the fact I feel like a whale and look a mountain" she smiled and very very slowly climbed on top of him and brushed his fringe away.

Out of breathe she panted using her hands to support her weight, her glowing skin felt tacky with sweat from even the smallest movements now felt like a gym session.

Ezra began to kiss her passionatly and his hands started to undo the buttons on her flannel shirt. He sat up and Aria removed his shirt before. She stared at his scar from the bullet wound it was almost forgotten about until she saw.

"I'm so sorry" she said as she touched it.

He moved her head upwards and looked at her.

"I never want to hear you say that again Aria. This wasn't you"

Aria pulled him in before pulling over the covers...

Another chapter done I hope your all enjoying it!:) let me know. All my thanks :) xx


	11. Pretty little liars: ContrActions

Hey guys well this is a moment we've all waited for. Aria is going into labour soon!! Like so soon!

Hope you're all enjoying so far i don't want this to end ( don't worry this isn't the end )

The covers pulled over their heads, the pationate kissing, heavy breathing. It was all so wonderful. The heat was rising and they were both so in the moment.

"Ahh" Aria clenched her stomach looking down and her hands.

"Aria are you okay? What is it? The baby?" Ezra shot up.

"I don't actually know, something happened... but it's over. Hmm must be nothing. Now where were we?" She smirked at him in a way that made him relax, it must of just been a kick.

The pair resumed their moment and as the sheets moved around the heat was risen.

After their moment the pair lay there together holding hands and watching the telly. Well Ezra was, but lying down to see the TV was impossible for Aria with her belly in the way. They were watching a film from the 1920s where a couple were running away from their family as they didn't approve of their love.

"You know this reminds me of us, the times we would hide in your classrooom, apparntmnet and kept everything a secret." Aria looked at Ezra who laughed.

"Yeah I remember, only imagine if it was the 20s how bad this would seem, a child out of wedlock? The horror! Haha"

"Oh the horror! How could we. Do you ever see yourself getting married? Sounds random but I've always be curious about that."

"Well honestly I think I could, but only to you. I know your young and marriage isn't on the cards right now but my god Aria. It would only ever be you to"

"I cant tell if that's cringey or sweet Ezra however I agree. I wouldn't want to marry anyone else, I've been with guys before and no one has ever treated me how you have. No one has ever been there for me, held my head high and loved me. And no one has... ahhhh" Aria grabbed her stomach again.

"ARIA. Right that's it that's twice this has happened. Is it contractions?" His eyes open wider than usual this could be the day their bundle of Joy arrives!

"I don't know but my stomach is so sore and ooooo tight. Ahh oooo ahhh ooo... okay it's over. I don't know maybe we should time them. But I'm sure it's just early symptoms I'm still 2 weeks way from my date."

The pair sat together and Ezra timed every moment of Arias pains. Slowly they began to get faster and stronger and before long Aria was clinging to the sofa for dear life with sweat dripping from her brows. The soon realised this wasn't just a practice run.

"Ahhhhhhh I can't do this, oh Jesus this hurts so much. I just feel like I need to push and ahhhhhh" she held her breath and clenched her stomach so hard she felt she was about to blow.

"Right we need to go to the hospital now. Come on let's go" Ezra got up and Aria grabbed him.

"There's no point , my water hasn't even broken yet. They will just send me home... ahhhh oo okay okay just breathe it's fine it's okaahhhhhhh"

Her face showed the pain and Ezra knew she was right, they'd send her home anyway. But he felt so helpless just watching her there in pain. So he grabbed a wet cloth and placed it on her head. Holding her hand through each contraction and each scream.

They knew she was due soon but 2 weeks early they still didn't have everything. But this was it. No turning back the baby was coming.

"Ezra, this is so much work and it's only been three hours. Why isn't she here?" Her face was exhausted after three hours she felt the same as she did before with no progress just pain. Then suddenly as she got up to stand and walk

"Ahhhh oh no. That's my water gone. Ezra!!!"

He ran in from the bathroom and saw her there hunched over in more pain than before.

"Your water has gone? Okay hospital now!"

He grabbed a bag and opened the door but Aria didn't follow. He turned around and there she was lying on the sofa.

"Ezra there's no time. I have to push. We won't make it. I'm giving birth now, and it's here." She grabbed the sofa as another contraction started.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh" She hunched her back and began to push. This was it

BABY TIME!

Another chapter complete hope it's going well for you all. I'm trying to not go too gross into things for you guys. But this is it. Baby time ! Next chapter ... is baby.


	12. Pretty little liars: LAbour

After another wonderful review I'm glad to be writing this still. As I feel it really is something different:) thanks so much shanaLy for your comment:) enjoy this next chapter.

The sweat was dripping from her forehead, her pale skin was red as a beetroot and her breathing was hard and heavy. Ezra had phoned 911 an hour ago as Aria was pushing and pushing but no progress was being made.

"Come on Aria you're doing so well, your almost there" Ezra had rolled up the sleves of his shirt and was focusing on her with eyes of steel.

"I've been at this for what feels like a lifetime, she has to be nearly here right ? At this rate your sofa arm will be hanging on by a thread. Ahhhhh" She panted holding her belly.

Ezra smirked "Baby I know but I promise once this is over and you hold her... my god you'll forget all of this and as for my sofa. Well it can match the rest of the decor here. Shitty and simple. Come on give me a push"

She screamed and let out a huge groan. She was pushing but nothing was happening. The screaming was unbareable and it suddenly hit Ezra. How young she really was, seeing her in this moment. She didn't deserve this pain, this hurt. Sure she was old enough to make decisions but to have a baby?

She began pushing again holding her breathe. Giving it all she could her head was spinning, her breathe fading.

After waiting two hours though for Aria it felt much longer, the ambulance crew threw themselves at the door and barged their way in. A blonde lady ran to Arias side whilst a older man with grey hair set up any equipment needed.

"Oh thank god your here. She isn't making any progress. All the pushing and nothing's happening." Ezra moved to be beside Aria holding her hand ready for her squeeze. Letting the professionals do what they had to. They inspected her and looked up with eyes of slight concern.

"Right Aria you need to give this all you can. Your baby is breech, which means the head will be coming out last. This isn't danergous as of yet but if you don't keep pushing with all your effort we may have issues okay hunny"

The blonde lady spoke with such calm tones, this wasn't her first baby. The way she spoke and acted they knew she had experience. She held Arias knees apart and just kept shouting push ! After a few more attempts Arias head collapsed back.

"Ahhh I can't I can't it hurts so much" Arias face was turning back pale the emotions were getting to her and even the pain.

"Aria sweetie I know it hurts we can't offer you anything for that due to how far you've come. Y yourself. All you can do is keep pushing, I can see her bottom as we speak, would you like to see dad?" Ezra peaked his head around and saw the start of the baby. He smiled to himself. that was his daughter.

"Aria she's coming I see her! Granted she's backwards but still! She's beautiful!"

This motivated Aria , her baby was coming , she was going to be a mom soon. She grabbed her thighs and let out the biggest groan and push she could. Holding it for as long as she could.

"This fucking belly is in the way! I can't hunch to push easier with this huge stomach!" She screamed as she let go of her push and grabbed her huge stomach.

"Baby your doing so well! You got this, in a few moments that belly will be just a distant memory. Come on!" Ezra encouraged her with all his might.

Aria pushed and slowly but surely baby Joy was coming into this world.

"Okay hunny you've got the head left so give me the biggest push ever and she will be here!" The paramedic grabbed a towel from her partner.

Ezra smiled at Aria grabbed her hand and held her stomach.

"This is it baby, this is it!" He whispered into her ear. Aria screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" suddenly a wave of relief hit her. She slumped her body and head back.

"She's here! You've done it hunny she is here" theparamedic wiped down Joy and Ezra leaned over to see. Tears filled his eyes and he began to cry.

"She's so beautiful Aria, she looks the spit of you. Your eyes, your nose. My god I'm so proud of you"

The baby let out a huge cry and Ezra turned, smiling at Aria. Then all of a sudden his smile turned to fear.

"ARIA!"

Another chapter is complete and we have baby Joy now!!!! So the couple are now a family of three. The next chapter is already being written so should be up in a day or two. It's going to be dramatic! Thanks again xxx


	13. Pretty little liars: ComplicAtions

Hi guys more people are reading by the looks so I'm really pleased it's going well. Let me know your favourite part so far!!! Enjoy :)

"ARIA" Ezra screamed. He looked at his partner at what should've been the happiest moment of their lives and there she was. Shaking, struggling to breathe and pale.

The paramedic passed the baby to her partner and barged Ezra our the way.

"Aria hunny if you can hear my squeeze my hand once" she waited. Nothing

"Okay everyone out. NOW" her partner Marc grabbed Ezra and the baby and brought them outside the front door of his home. Though he fought against it. There was no point. And as the door shut in his face he collapsed to the floor.

"What's happened ? What's wrong?!" He screamed in the mans face.

"Ezra calm down Julie is doing all she can to help Aria. Right now focus on this baby" he passed Joy over to Ezra. He stood up and held her close to his chest.

"It's okay , hey there I'm your daddy. Mommy is still in there but she will be out soon" smiling down at his newborn child the minutes dragged on for what seemed like forever.

Then the creek of the door began to open. There stood the blonde paramedic who once looked professional and young, now looked torn apart and somehow older.

"The ambulance is on its way, she's bled ... a lot. We're taking her in to intensive care . I don't know if she will wake up. I'm so sorry" her head fell low and hung there she was so fragile and exhausted. She opened the door and let Ezra and Joy in, and there she was. Now on the floor lying, lifeless. Eyes closed and skin as pale as snow. He knelt down beside her holding Joy close to his chest. Then he released her down to Arias side.

"She may still be able to hear your, and I'm broken to say this but please. Maybe say your goodbyes" the paramedic walked out.

"I won't say goodbye. Not yet , there's no need you'll be up and about soon ey. But she's here, and she's beautiful Aria. I wish you could see. You will soon, but it's such a expensive to hold her. And see her! ." He held back the tears. And with that the ambulance arrived with its sirens and lights. They made their way upstairs and started to check over Aria.

It had been half hour an Ezra was sat in the single chair just watching, suddenly the door bardged open and in came Hanna, Emily and Spencer.

"Aria ?!" Spencer yelled then she stopped dead in her tracks. Looking down and seeing her there still and cold. The three girls watched in horror as needles pricked her and machines joined to her wires.

Then they saw Ezra.

"Ezra what's happened ?" He stood up and showed them Joy.

"She went into labour, and it was going okay. Then once Joy arrived that was it. She didn't wake up"

The girls were left speechless. The moment Aria was so looking forward to ruined.

"I'm so sorry Ezra. We came as soon as we saw the ambulance. But it's okay we will help out and do what we can." Emily was trying to stay positive though seeing all this was very real. What if she looses Aria? What if Joy and Ezra loose Aria?

The ambulance crew picked up Aria and took her downstairs and loaded her in the van.

"We will meet you there okay? Let's all take my car" Hanna shook her keys and they all got in ready to follow the ambulance.

The drive felt so long and Joy cried then slept. Then cried and slept. Once they arrived they all piled out of the car and followed Aria through to the doors.

"She's going into the intense ward now. We will call you when you can visit" and with that the door shut on them all. They stumbled to the cold dark waiting room and sat. Hoping, praying and just not knowing...

Four hours passed and the tabloid announcement came on.

"Ezra Fitz and friends to attend Arias room G19" they all shot up and began to walk towards the doors."

That's when it hit Ezra most, not even 8 months ago was this the same situation only roles reversed. This is what Aria went through when he got shot in New York. He didn't realise the fear and the hurt until now. How broken she must of been all the while he sat in a bed eyes closed. Not even aware.

Carrying Joy he arrived to the doors of her room followed by the girls.. they opened the doors slowly.

There she was...

Another chapter ! Hope your all enjoying this part of it it's not ending yet but we're close to seeing how it pans out !:) thanks


	14. Pretty little liars: Answers

Hey guys this is the chapter we discover what the guys saw last time. This is the final chapter so it's slightly longer than normal. I'm so gutted as I love it!

Hope you're all still enjoying !:)

Here we go!

The doors flung open , and she was there like the tabloid said. He skin white as snow, her hair tied back from her face. Wires and cables and machines everywhere. The oxygen mask covered her mouth and her eyes remained peacefully shut.

The nurse stood to the side of Aria checking off a list and she looked up over her glasses to see Ezra holding baby Joy. And behind him were the three girls.

"Am I okay to discuss Miss Montgomery with you all?" She asked.

"Of course, just tell us. Please" Ezra was desperate to know. Was she okay? Was she dead? What was she?

"Aria suffered major bleeding after giving birth, essentially too much bleeding and so her body shut down as if dead. But , thanks to her getting here in time we have tranfured some blood over and her systems are kicking in again. She's still in the red zone however I would say it's 80% likely she will be awake in the next hour" she placed her notepad down and clipped it to Arias bed.

"You may all wait til that happens, tea and coffees are down the hallway. Any questions or alerts hit the red button" and that was it. She was gone.

Ezra was shocked she wasn't more sympathetic however being in that industry they deal with it everyday. To them it's normal.

Ezra walked to Aria and put Joy beside her. Her skin was cold as ice but he held her hand anyway.

"Well, were all here Aria, waiting for you to wake up whenever youre ready. Even Emily , Spencer, Hanna. We're all here" he sat on the chair beside her and let Joy move around in Arias arm. He opened a book while the three girls sat on the other chairs with coffee and magazines. Just waiting.

Half hour had passed they were all getting comfy, suddenly Ezra jolted up in his chair.

"Aria?" He asked her softly as her eyes began to flutter. Then they opened ! And her big brown eyes had all the same colour in them as before and all the same beauty.

"Aria , my god... your awake!" Ezra held her and Joy in one big hug. He held them tight and burrowed his head into Arias chest. This was a moment he couldn't forget.

The girls stood up and crowed around as Ezra moved away.

"What happened? I'm so confused I was home and now? I'm here?" Aria took off her oxygen mask and rubbed her eyes then suddenly she felt movement on her hand, she looked down to a small baby wearing a pink suit and little flower socks.

Her eyes popped wide open and she looked at Ezra in half shock and half exitment.

"Is this ? Her?" Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Yes Aria, this is Joy." He smiled as he moved Joy closer to her chest. Aria burst out crying and wrapped her arms around her daughter ignoring all the wires in her hand.

"She's perfect, beautiful, just everything in one. I'm a mom! A MOM!" The exitment in her voice showed she was coming back around she was understanding more and more, realising what was around her. And who.

After lots of cuddles and kisses Aria handed Joy to her friends so each of them could hold her. They all had the same thoughts on how wonderful she was and beautiful. The spitting imagaine of Aria only with Ezras blue eyes.

"Aria you scared the hell out of us. I'm so glad your awake and well. When we saw the ambulace... my heart stopped" Hanna sat at the end of the bed reliving the moment she thought she had lost her best friend.

"Guys it's okay, I know it's scary but I'm here now that's all that matters. And I'm not going anywhere. Once I get the all clear from the doctors we can go home and start living again!" She smiled at Joy. Living... actually living a life but as a full time girlfriend, best friend and now a mom.

Ezra squeezed her hand and she turned her head gently to look at him.

"Aria, I'm so proud of you and what you've gone through to give me an incredible daughter. I want to thank you... I know at your age your young, living a life your scared to live but youve conquered that. You've been brave , grown up and passionate. And you've given me the best gift anyone would ask for... a daughter. I love you" Ezra held her hand tighter it was the perfect moment. All together holding the memories of Joy, they would cherish into the years to come. Maybe it wasn't the perfect birth at the time but now , with them all there it was. And Aria made sure to capture the looks on their faces when they each held baby Joy. Or when Ezra looked into her eyes with a look she knew all too well. Happiness. And as Joy observed everything and everyone. The faces of all her loved ones who she didn't even know yet. How much they would all mean.

And that was it, her birth over, her pregnancy over. Her baby was here. Healthy and happy.

As it got dark Aria prepared to stay the night. The three girls picked up their bags to leave.

"We will see you soon guys, let you have some family time" they hugged Aria and Ezra and then kissed Joy on the forehead before leaving.

Then they were alone.

Ezra squeezed to share the bed with Aria and they held Joy inbetween. Slowly they each shut their eyes and soon Ezra was sleeping and Joy was beginning to nod off as well. Aria looked down and smiled to herself. Her perfect family... that's all she could of ever dreamed for. Saving the memory in her mind she let out a little laugh and smile as she shut her eyes.

The end!

I'm so gutted this is over but I can definitely say it was my favourite to write !!! My latest story is up as well so check it out more Ezria stories are on the way!:)

Many thanks for reading hope you all stay for the rest :) xx


End file.
